Harry Potter Hope Of Two Worlds
by Fanfix
Summary: AU. HPOC - 5th year. Harry is sent to another dimension, where his parents is still alive, and love will find its way. -Vampires, Martial arts and some cool powers. Harry is not invinceble in this story. *Abandoned*
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter - The hope of two worlds  
  
* Albus Dumbledore from the original world. ** Albus Dumbledore from the new world.  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome to our world  
  
Lily was crying on her way out of the hospital, in James arms. "This is not fair!" she screamed out. To herself or to James she didn't know. and didn't care. She had just found out that she could never have children. "How can we have a happy family, if we can't have children?" Lily asked, tearstained to James. "We have each other, Lily. We'll think of something. We are still only twenty-one years old. Anything can happen." Lily nodded, but she was not convinced. "If I hadn't been so stupid to leave the dormitory in my 7th year, Voldemort would never have hit me with that spell, and we could have been a happy family right now!" Lily said. James didn't say a thing. He was just holding her, and letting her cry on his shoulder.  
  
They met up with the headmaster in his office, and told him the news. This was grave news, for Dumbledore. If Voldemort had used that curse on her, it meant that their child would have had big powers. powers that terrified the Dark Lord himself. Dumbledore didn't doubt this for a second, as James and Lily's powers was just below himself.  
  
What happened next confused all three of them. Out of nowhere a big white portal opened. It was like a TV screen into another world, which was exactly what it was.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter was exhausted. He had been fighting with the Dark Lord for an hour now, to no use. "You're to late now, Potter. I have opened the portal. You'll never see me again. Why don't you just give up? I have killed all your friends, and your teachers are chained to the wall watching this fight, together with the stupid minister of magic. Fudge should have listened to you. You can't win, and you have no one left, except maybe the old fool of a headmaster. What do you have to live for? You'll never see your fifth year of Hogwarts." Voldemort said, laughing out loud. The laughing sent shivers down Harry spine. "I'll never give up!" Harry shouted.  
  
Harry sent more hexes and curses after Voldemort, and the Dark Lord kept to his normal crucio curses and missing avada kadavras. Unknown to Harry and the Dark Lord, James, Lily and the headmaster from the other world was watching the whole incident through the portal. The teachers that were chained to the wall, however, saw them with wide eyes. Seeing Lily and James seemed as a shock to many of them, except Dumbledore.  
  
"Explodus!" Harry yelled. Voldemort screamed out the killing curse again. However, this time it didn't do the priori inchantem when they met, to the shock of them both. They just went past each other. The exploding charm hit Voldemort straight in the chest, sending every flesh and bone of his in every direction, killing him instantly. Harry didn't have time to think before the killing curse hit him, sending him flying through the portal. He didn't stop before he hit the floor with his head in front of the headmaster.  
  
Nothing seemed to happen at the moment. The only thing you could hear was the breathing of the people in the room. The headmaster of the other world bent down in front of Harry, and checked his pulse, expecting nothing. To his shock there was a pulse. Not a strong one, but a pulse none the less. He lifted the body of they young boy up, and left him on the couch, covering him with a blanket. He then continued to cast a couple of healing spells on him, until he knew for sure the kid was going to survive.  
  
He looked into the portal again to see that that most of the teachers had gotten themselves down from the wall. Both of the headmasters walked over until they stood in front of each other, on both sides of the portal.  
  
"What happened?" The headmaster ** from the other world asked. Dumbledore* just smiled. "This is the child of James and Lily Potter in this world." Both James and Lily's jaws went to the floor with this.  
  
"Voldemort from this world opened this portal to send Harry through, if he didn't manage to kill him. This is the second time Harry survives the killing curse, though." Dumbledore* said. "Is there a way to get him back to you?" The headmaster** asked. Dumbledore* shook his head sadly. "No. I'm sorry. But I don't think Harry would have wanted to if he could. He has no one left except me, and that aren't saying much. Lily and James in this world died when he was one year old. He has lived a life in hell until now. He has never had anyone to love him. Since he can't get back, I'll send his belongings through the portal."  
  
It didn't take long before the headmaster came back, carrying a trunk and a cage with a beautiful white owl inside. He sent them in through the portal, where the headmaster** grabbed them. "You three should probably use a pensive and see Harry's whole life in it. It would probably help you to understand. Just touch his temples with the wand while he is asleep, and concentrate on watching his life, and put it in the bowl. The portal will close any minute. Give him love, all three of you. He is the greatest kid anyone could have."  
  
Lily and James just smiled and nodded at him, while the headmaster** gave him a smile, and bowed to him. "It was great seeing you, dear friend. Here take this!" the headmaster said, and handed Dumbledore* a paper through the portal. "What is it?" "It's a device which we can talk to each other. even through dimensions. So if you, or I need some advice, or information, we can write to each other, and it will appear on the other paper. It has an alarm spell on it to, so it will light up if someone write to you." The headmaster** said. They just managed to say a short goodbye, before the portal closed.  
  
Dumbledore turned around to Lily and James. "Maybe your child problem isn't so big anymore?" Lily and James just smiled at the headmaster, but they were still sad for Harry. Dumbledore went over to Harry and put his wand on Harry's temple, concentrating. When he pulled the wand away a silver liquid followed. He got the silver liquid down into the bowl. "Harry wont wake up in a while. He will sleep for at least a few hours. Lets get it over with, so we can make the arrangements for him afterwards."  
  
Lily and James just nodded, and they all went into the pensive. To say his life was hell was an understatement. They saw everything from his childhood, even their own death, and Harry's survival. They saw that he was beaten, starved, and locked into a cupboard for ten years. Then they got to see the first year at Hogwarts, and how Harry stopped Voldemort from taking the stone. His second year when the whole school found out about him being a parselmouth, and when he saved Ginny and killed the basilisk, to Dumbledore's amazement. Then they got to where Sirius escaped and how Harry found out about his innocence, and saved him. James was awed when he saw Harry's patronus. In his fourth year they could see him being tricked into join the tournament, and come out a winner. but not in the way they wanted to. They also saw his fight against Voldemort and how he escaped. When the point came to the vacation, he was sent back to the Dursley's, much to Lily's disgust. After two weeks he was kidnapped, along with his friends and all the teachers. Fudge had been gone for a week then. They saw the duel happen again, and how he came into their world after killing Voldemort.  
  
When they came back out from the pensive, all three of them were crying. James was comforting Lily, and Dumbledore just sat down in his chair, trying to get away all the tears that was sliding down his cheek. "It's a miracle that the boy has turned out the way he is. He seemed to be the one that would do anything for everyone else, and not care for himself." Dumbledore said, and both Lily and James nodded. Lily had calmed down a bit by now. "Lets get him into the hospital wing, shall we?" Dumbledore said. 


	2. First day

Harry Potter - The hope of two worlds  
  
Chapter 2: First day  
  
"Ugh!" Harry tried to open his eyes, but the light was just too bright. 'Am I dead?' He opened his eyes slowly, making his eyes get used to the light. Dumbledore was standing right in front of him, smiling. "Am I dead?" Harry asked. His throat was still sore. Dumbledore just chuckled. "No, dear boy, but you are not in your world anymore." "What do you mean?" Harry was confused. 'Not in my world?' "You did survive the avada kadavra curse, Harry. But the curse pushed you through the portal into this dimension. I am not the Dumbledore you used to know, but I think we act mostly the same. It is, however, not possible for you to return to your world. Voldemort made sure of that. You saved that world, maybe you can help with this one too?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling merrily.  
  
Harry just gave a weak smile, before all his memory of the battle returned. "Everyone except the teachers is dead, are they not? In my world I mean." Harry asked, choking a little. "I'm afraid so, but if I know them well enough, I would say that they would think it was worth it, and that they do not blame you." Harry just gave a weak nod.  
  
"What year are we in?" Harry asked, assuming that it was 1995 still. "It's the summer, 1981, my boy." Dumbledore answered. Harry's eyes snapped back open. "Doesn't that mean that I'm born?" Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "No, Lily and James are not able to. Voldemort hit Lily with a spell in her 7th year, which made her unable to bear any children. This dimension is not exactly like yours." "You just said 'are'. Not 'were', or 'was'. Does that mean that they're.?" Harry didn't even dear finish that sentence. "Ah. yes Harry. They're alive. Who did you think you where going to live with? Lily and James fell in love with you even before you fell through that portal." Dumbledore said chuckling.  
  
'This is amazing. My parents are alive and well, and so are Sirius and Remus. My friends have just been born though, but just now life can't get much better.' Harry thought for himself. Tears of happiness were sliding down his cheek. Dumbledore's face softened at this. "You'll meet them soon, Harry. They fell asleep some hours ago. All three of us got your life into the pensive, and watched it Harry. We had to know something about you, if we were to help you." Dumbledore replied.  
  
Harry's face went in to one filled with fear. "Did. did you guys see everything?" Dumbledore nodded, his face saddening again. "We had too. But don't worry. Everything will stay with us. I took the liberty of telling Sirius and Remus some things about you, too. Not any big parts, though, except your fight against Voldemort, and that you won in the end."  
  
"What about Wormtail. I mean, Peter Petegrew?" Harry asked, slightly alarmed. Dumbledore got angry with that. "You were right. He worked for Voldemort. I got him taken away by aurors this morning. At least the same thing that happened to you won't happen here." Harry nodded, relief spreading through his body. "Now, I think that I need a cup of tea. I will see you later Harry. You'll stay in the hospital wing for a couple of days." Harry nodded, and made himself comfortable in the soft sheets, and fell fast into sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you think he'll accept us? I mean. we are technically not the parents that gave birth to him!" Lily said. They where all in the hospital wing, waiting for Harry to wake up. "I'll assure you he will. He was extremely happy when I told him you two was alive." Dumbledore said. "Will he live with us?" James asked.  
  
Before anyone could answer the question, someone ran into Lily and James and gave them a hug. "Of course I will!" Harry said. Harry never tore his arms away from them, much to Dumbledore's amusement. His eyes were closed, and he had one arm around Lily's waist, and one around James. They both hugged him back, before James lifted him up in his arms, to bring him back to bed. Truth be told, he expected the kid to be heavier. "You need to eat, kid. Can't have you blowing away when playing Quiddish, can we?"  
  
Harry blushed at this, and Lily and Albus chuckled at him. After putting him down into the bed, Dumbledore left. Lily and James took their place on each side of his bed, in a chair. Lily smiled softly at the nervous kid that was laying and waiting for someone to talk. It was James that opened his mouth first.  
  
"Strange situation you are in, huh?" Harry just lowered his head and nodded. "Harry, look at me!" Lily said softly. He raised his head looking in to her eyes, with a replica of the emerald green eyes. "Would you like to become our son?" She asked.  
  
Silence followed, and James was worried that he would say no. Tears began to slide down his cheek, before he threw himself into Lily's arms, hugging her and crying at the same time. "Did you really. expect me to say no?" Harry choked out. Lily just smiled along with James, not saying a word.  
  
After some minutes, Harry had fallen asleep. Lily just took out her wand, and expanded his bed. Both she and James lay down in the bed with Harry in the middle. Lily kissed him on the forehead before falling asleep, shortly followed by James.  
  
No one noticed Dumbledore standing in the doorway with a smile playing on his lips. He had always felt like a father to Lily and James, since the death of their parents. Now he had a grandson too. He was happy now. Happier than a man could normally be. 


End file.
